Data bandwidth provided by a hardwired broadband internet connection to a home or small office is finite and divided among competing applications and computing devices. While Internet traffic is handled on a “best effort” basis, current multimedia traffic (e.g., video, voice, and the like) cannot tolerate increasing lost or delayed data before the user experience is degraded. Some home and small office routers can be configured to assign a priority to each device and/or service operating on the home or small office network and control the amount of bandwidth each is allowed to consume. In this way, the computer network performance (perceived by the user), referred to as quality of service (QoS), is managed. If the data loss or data delay occurs outside of the home or small office network (e.g., in an Internet service provider's (ISP's) network, an upstream ISP's network, and the like), then conventionally managing QoS at the home and small office router as described above has limited effect.